omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Acausality
Introduction There has been much confusion behind both Acausality and Time Paradox Immunity (moreso on the former). Many people don't fully understand the applications that are tied with each type of Acausality and as such, here's why I come in. What I seek to do is make a definitive explaination on how the various forms of Acausality work in relation to the characters who have said type. Basically, what I plan to do here is go more in-depth about the specific Acausality types, as that is one of the biggest issues when people are confronted with such ability, they lack full context and understanding of what the types are. Anyways, without furthermore ado, it's time I explain this in as much detail as I can Time Paradox Immunity This form of Acausality (Here, it's not considered Acausality as opposed to it's own ability) is probably the most easy one to understand when it comes to the implications tied to it. Basically, what Time Paradox Immunity implies is that should anything happen to you in the past, you wouldn't be effected by it. For example, say a normal human goes back in time and kills his father, well he'd cease to exist within linear time as in linear time, past comes before present, as such, he severed the beginning before it began. Someone with Time Paradox Immunity is extempt from this, meaning that killing the thing that made them exist in the present will not effect their current exist. They'll essentially still remain despite not having their beginning in time and history. In shorter terms, whatever you do to them in the past wouldn't do anything to their present, current selves and they'll be as good as new Temporal Singularity Here's where things start to become complicated, anyways, Temporal Singularity is a form of Acausality where a character lacks a past or future. For example, a normal human being has a past and a future, we exist in the present but what's done in the present effects the future (likewise for the past). Characters who have Temporal Singularity aren't bound by this law because they don't have past or future, what this means is, they are solely a present. What this means is, trying to travel back in time to do anything to them won't effect them, because well, they wouldn't have a past to begin with and only exist in current era (the same applies for traveling in the future). This also means that gazing at their past or present is impossible to do, because again, they lack a past or future, only existing as a single moment in time or basically as purely present Temporal Permanence So this one is probably the more unique type of Acausality, regardless, Temporal Permanence is a form of Acauasality where one's existence isn't a single one but comprised of numerous existences. More specifically, your concious is spread across either The Space-Time Continuum (reaching into all time periods. Past, Present and Future retrospectively) or across numerous parallel universes. This means that should something happen to that individual in one time period or one universe, this ultimately won't have too much of an effect on them as they could bring fourth another part of them from another time period or alternate universe. This also means that altering their past or future wouldn't be possible due to the fact they exist as a past, present and future. Irregular Causality If it wasn't for the next type of Acausality, this one would be the hardest to explain by far. Anyways, this type of Acausality involves a character running on a different system of Acausality. Basically, if a user doesn't experience cause and effect in a linear fashion (I.E, something happens and then an effect follows), then they have this type of Acausality. For example, let's say a human throws a rock at window, well the effect is that the window shatters and this follows up after the cause. However, for someone who doesn't run on linear causality, this would be different, for example, someone with this acausality shoots a person, well that bullet likely hit the person before he even shot the bullet or for someone who runs on backwards acausality, if they were to shoot the gun, the person is already hit before the gun is shot. It's complicated to explain but there are notoable examples of this that somewhat give an idea of how this functions, such as The Good Place explaining this premise. Either way, this type of Acausality makes users extempt from causality in a linear sense Causality Transcendence I saved this one for last, because this one is hard to explain and quite frankly, this is the type of Acausality that made me make this blog to begin with. Anyways, characters who have this type of Acausality are completely transcendent of Causality (relative to their dimensional level of course) and aren't bound by it's system entirely. Now, this sounds simple of a premise, but the implications behind being beyond Causality are pretty complex and you'll see why. Let's say you try to shoot someone who transcends causality, well for say the least, the effect of "Harm" doesn't apply to them as it's effect and the best way I could equate Causality Transcendence to is Invulnerability. Another example of how Causality Transcendence works is someone doesn't have to do something for a effect to happen, like for example, someone doesn't have to rub two sticks to light a fire, since that's a cause that leads to an effect. This essentially means that, someone with Causality Transcendence can't be fought by anyone who's short of Causality Transcendence themselves (of course, unless they have metaphysical hax of some sorts, like for example, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation or Plot Manipulation) Conclusions Acausality is a weird ability and the act of explaining it is basically like giving a lecture....It's just complicated lol Category:Blog posts Category:Explanation Posts Category:Important Pages